Tweedledum
Tweedledum, also known as Tweedle #2, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the first episode. He portrayed by co-star Ben Cotton. He is based on the character of the same name from the novella "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There". History |-|Before Dark Curse= In Wonderland, Tweedledum and his twin, Tweedledee, become servants of Anastasia, who is soon to marry the Red King. While she is settling in at the castle, they introduce themselves to her. When she cheerfully inquires for their names, Tweedledee states that due to their status as servants, they don't have any. During the conversation, Tweedledum notices the Queen of Hearts has come to greet Anastasia. The two Tweedles follow closely behind as the women stroll and casually talk. |-|After Broken Curse= After Alice's return to Wonderland, the Red Queen rides up in her carriage and stops on the road to greet the White Rabbit. As she steps down, Tweedledum and Tweedledee help her out. One of the guards grabs the White Rabbit to bring him towards the Red Queen, who walks up with the two Tweedles beside her. She thunders about him being late, which he stutters apologies for, causing a smile to peek from her face. In the royal castle, the Red Queen sits on her throne to receive a continuous stream of complaints and pleas for help from the kingdom's peasants as Tweedledum and Tweedledee stoically stand by. After she remarks their problems bore her, the crowd of people react in outrage until Jafar magically freezes everyone in the room except himself and the Red Queen. He confronts her about working towards finding the bottle and to free up more time for the search, Jafar turns all the peasants into piles of ash, which unfreezes Tweedledum and Tweedledee in the process. Red Queen looks on in displeasure as Jafar leaves while Tweedledum and Tweedledee begin sweeping up the mess on the floor. Afterwards, the two give her a skin scrubbing cleanse, which she chides them to work harder at it. They are dismissed when the White Rabbit comes for a visit. While helping to fit the Red Queen into a new outfit, she admires herself in the mirror until noticing Jafar standing nearby. Then, he and Tweedledee are sent away. Following Jafar's demand for the Red Queen to get rid of Knave, she follows through with the request. When Knave is sentenced to a public execution, a crowd gathers outside to await the spectacle. Alice heroically rescues Knave and they escape by launching themselves into a maze with a catapult. Led by the Red Queen, Tweedledum and Tweedledee catch up to stop Alice and Knave from getting away. Jafar forces Alice to make her first wish by threatening Knave's life. Next, he exerts physical pain on Alice herself, but she adamantly refuses to make a second wish, so Jafar deals a final damage by transforming Knave into a stone statue. Overcome with rage, Alice slaps the Red Queen for not helping Knave, to which Tweedledee and Tweedledum move to defend her. The Red Queen refuses their help and handles Alice by giving her a glaring lecture. As their Queen turns to leave, Tweedledum and Tweedledee follow behind. Tweedleedum reports back to the Red Queen in the throne room to inform her that Cyrus, who jumped off Jafar's floating lair, cannot be found despite ongoing searches at the shoreline. He begins to propose that perhaps Cyrus is capable of disappearing as a form of genie magic, but the Red Queen cuts him off. Tweedledum also wonders if the genie simply perished from diving off the lair. As Jafar comes into the room from behind, the Red Queen, unaware, continues talking about how she will have the upper hand against the sorcerer once the genie is hers. He nervously nods in response, but alerts her too late to Jafar's presence. Tweedledum stands by as the Red Queen clues Jafar in on the fact Cyrus escaped. In turn, Jafar tells her not to get silly ideas that she has the power to change the laws of magic without him. Through the grapevine, Tweedledum realizes Cyrus has been captured in the forest. As he goes to inform the Red Queen, he witnesses his brother handing over something to Jafar. He relates this to the Red Queen, who reacts with outrage at the betrayal, since Tweedledee gave Jafar the bottle. Following Jafar's takeover of the castle as well as the capture of the Red Queen, Tweedledee's loyalty to his original monarch remains unwavering. He visits a disheveled Red Queen, offering her some food, when she requests a favor. She asks him to deliver a message to Alice and Cyrus to tell them to leave Wonderland now that Jafar is too powerful with the Jabberwocky by his side. Heading for the Outlands, Tweedledum bursts into the invisible hideout of Alice and Cyrus to warn them, per the Red Queen's wish, that they must leave Wonderland now that Jafar fully possesses all three genie bottles. Instead, they ask him to show them the castle's underground tunnels in order to gain access inside, which he complies with. Tweedledee then attended Alice's and Cyrus's wedding in England. Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Family ---- Trivia Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters